improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Improv Festivals
This page is to keep track of a upcoming improv festivals. Once a festival has passed, please move it to the list at the bottom of the page until new dates are available for the next festival. Upcoming Improv Festivals 2013 September *1st Annual District Improv Festival (Washington, DC) – Sept. 26-29, 2013 *7th Annual Duke City Improv Festival (Albuquerque, NM) - Sept. 26-28, 2013. 2014 February *IMPROVFEST 18 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, February 14–15, 2014 March * Bristol Improv Festival 2014 at The Bierkeller Theatre (Bristol, UK) - Sun-Sun, March 8-16, 2014 Past Improv Festivals This is a list of past improv festivals with the dates of their last known festival. If you have information on one of these festivals for the upcoming year, please move them from this list to the calendar above. 2009 *IMPROVFEST 13 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, February 20-21, 2009 2010 *IMPROVFEST 14 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, February 19-20, 2010 *Beijing Improv Interactive Arts Festival (Beijing, China) - Apr 24-25, 2010 *Evanston Improv Festival (Evanston, IL) - May 21, 2010 *Southern Illinois Improv Festival (Carbondale, IL) 2011 *IMPROVFEST 15 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, February 11-13, 2011 *Ottawa Improv Festival (Ottawa, Canada) - March 16-20, 2011 *Up The Creek Improv Camp (Long Island City, NY) - April 29-May 1, 2011 http://www.creeklic.com/ *La Semaine de l'Impro (Nancy, FRANCE) - first week of May *Kalamazoo Improv Festival (Kalamazoo, MI) - May 12-14, 2011 *Improv Comedy 40 hour Marathon for Children's Miracle Network (Harrisburg / Hershey, PA) - May 20-22, 2011 *Piccolo Fringe (Charleston, SC) - May 27-Jun 11, 2011 http://theatre99.com/fringe.php *Improv Festival Oklahoma (Oklahoma City, OK)- Jul 28-31, 2011 *San Francisco Improv Festival (San Francisco, CA) - Aug 18 - 27, 2011 *2011 Comedy Improv Throw Down (Harrisburg, PA) - Aug 19-21, 2011 *Winnipeg Improv Festival (Winnipeg, Canada) - Sep 20-29, 2011 FB *Philadelphia Improv Festival (Philadelphia, PA) - Oct 3-9, 2011 *Bellwether Improv Festival (Columbus, OH) - Oct 21-22, 2012 http://www.8thfloorimprov.com *Fall Back Comedy Fest '11 (ROCHESTER, NY) Nov 2-6 2011 *Champaign-Urbana Improv Festival (Champaign-Urbana, IL) - Nov 11-12, 2012 2012 *Charleston Comedy Festival (Charleston, SC)  - Jan 18-21, 2012 *Gainesville Improv Festival (Gainesville, FL)  - Feb 1-4, 2012 *IMPROVFEST 16 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, Feb 10–11, 2012 *North Carolina Comedy Arts Festival, aka Dirty South Improv Festival (Chapel Hill, NC) - Feb 1-19, 2012 http://www.nccomedyarts.com/ *Seattle Improv Festival (Seattle, WA) - Feb 15-19, 2012 http://www.seattleimprov.com/ *ImproFest UK (London, UK) - March 5-11, 2012 *Spontaneous Combustion (Atlanta, GA) - March 7-11, 2012 *Campionati Mondiali Match di Improvvisazione Teatrale (Brescia, Italy) March 12-18, 2012 *NYC Improv Festival (New York, NY) - March 21-24, 2012 http://nycimprovfest.com/ *Women in Comedy Festival (Boston, Massachusetts) - March 21-25, 2012 *Houston Improv Festival (Houston, TX) - March 22-23, 2012 *Dallas Comedy Festival (Dallas, TX) - March 27-April 1, 2012 *IMRPO 2012 (Berlin) - March 23-April 1, 2012 *Improvised Play Festival (Austin, TX) - Apr 12-14, 2012 *Chicago Improv Festival (Chicago, IL) - April 23-29, 2012 http://www.chicagoimprovfestival.org/web/ *Phoenix Improv Festival (Phoenix, AZ) - Apr 27-28, 2012 http://www.phoeniximprovfestival.com/ *LA Comedy Festival (Los Angeles, CA) - April 20-26, 2012 & October 12-18, 2012 *Improlympia! (Olympia, WA) - May 18-20, 2012 http://improlympia.tumblr.com *Ladies are Funny Festival (Austin, TX) - May 9-12, 2012 *Finland International Improv Festival (Tampere, Finland) - May 18-19, 2012 *Queens Improv Jamboree (Queens, NY) - May 19, 2012 5-11pm *Snubfest Comedy Festival (Chicago, IL) - Jun 1-2, 2012 *Colorado Improv Festival (Colorado Springs, CO) - Jun 7-10, 2012 *Duofest (Philadelphia, PA) - Jun 7-10, 2012 http://duofest.com/ *Los Angeles Improv Festival (Los Angeles, CA) - Jun 3-9, 2012 *Providence Improv Festival (Providence, RI) - Jun 13-17, 2012 http://providenceimprovfest.com/Home.html *Del Close Marathon (New York) - Jun 29-Jul 2, 2012 http://www.delclosemarathon.com/dcm14/shows/index *Sarasota Improv Festival - Florida Studio Theatre (Sarasota, FL) - Jul 20-21, 2012 *Milwaukee Comedy Festival (Milwaukee, WI) - Aug 3 - 11, 2012 *Detroit Improv Festival (Ferndale, MI) - Aug 8-12, 2012 *Baltimore Improv Festival (Baltimore, MD) - Aug 16-19, 2012 *San Francisco Improv Festival (San Francisco, CA) - Aug 16-25, 2012 *Out of Bounds (Austin, TX) - Aug 28-Sep 3, 2012 *Boston Comedy Arts Festival (Boston, MA) - Sep 5-9, 2012 *KC Improv Festival (Kansas City, MO) - Sep 7-15, 2012 *Big-Little Comedy Fest (Grand Rapids, MI) - Sep 12-16, 2012 *Calgary International Improv Festival (Calgary, Canada) - Sep 17-23, 2012 *Improvaganza Hawaii Festival of Improv (Honolulu, HI) - Sep 27-29, 2012 *2012 New York Musical Improv Festival (New York City, NY) - Oct 4-7, 2012 *Mprov - The Montreal Improv Festival (Montreal, Canada) - Oct 10-13, 2012 *Black Box Comedy Festival (Atlanta, GA) - Oct 10-14, 2012 *New York City Sketch Festival (New York City, NY) - Oct 11-14, 2012 *[http://www.chicagosketchfest.com/applications/ Submission Deadline: The Chicago Sketch Comedy Festival] (Chicago, IL) - Oct 15, 2012 *Fall Back Comedy Fest '12 (Rochester, NY) Oct 31-Nov 4, 2012 2013 *The Chicago Sketch Comedy Festival (Chicago, IL) - Jan 3-13, 2013 *IMPRO Amsterdam (Amsterdam, Netherlands) - Jan 21-26, 2013 *IMPROVFEST 17 at Georgetown University (Washington, DC) – Fri-Sat, February 8-9, 2013 *St. Valentines Day Massacre Improv Tournament (Vancouver, Canada) - Feb 10-14, 2013 *Seattle Festival of Improv Theater (SFIT) (Seattle, WA) - Feb 13-17, 2013 *Improv Wins Conference (Austin, Texas) - Feb 22-24, 2013 * Impro Fest UK 2013 (London, UK) - Feb 25-Mar 3, 2013 * Bristol Improv Festival 2013 (Bristol, UK) - March 3-10, 2013 *Chicago Improv Festival 16 (Chicago) - Apr 1-7, 2013 *AS IF! - The Alaska State Improv Festival (Juneau, Alaska) - Apr 18-20, 2013 *1st Annual LA Scripted Comedy Festival (Los Angeles, CA) - March 21-24, 2013 *Philly Improv Theater's Duofest (Philadelphia, PA) - Jun 6-9, 2013 * Slapdash International Improv Festival (London, UK) - Jun 8-16, 2013 *Twin Cities Improv Festival (Minneapolis, MN) - Jun 27-30, 2013 *1st Annual Omaha Improv Festival (Omaha, NE) - Jun 27-30, 2013 *15th Anniversary Del Close Marathon (New York City, NY) - June 28-30, 2013 *Improvention - A Festival of Improvisation (Canberra, Australia) - Jul 20-27, 2013 *Megaphone Marathons (Austin, TX & New Orleans, LA) - Jul, 2013 *Milwaukee Comedy Festival (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) - August 1-4, 2013 *Detroit Improv Festival (Ferndale, MI) - Aug 7-11, 2013 Links *Fuzzy's List of Improv Events *Improv Festivals Forum at the Improv Resource Center *Facebook Page for Improv Festivals Category:Festivals